ADAM (S16)
Created by JMTyranny ADAM Armstrong The Advanced Diagnostic and Armament Manager later simply identified as ADAM was once the AI based operating system for Howard Armstrong, one of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. When the Inventor perished after years of adventuring his Artificial Intelligence took up Armstrong’s mantle to protect the Earth from whatever may come. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION General Physical Condition ADAM is an Armory suit. The armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. His body has a muscularly aligned matrix of crystallized iron enhanced by plasma fields over layers of other metals like titanium, which grants him protection from high caliber bullets. ADAM is powered by a V-Plas Core, that directs energy to ADAM's Systems. The suit is also able to convert nearby energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy into electricity, or even drain electrical energy directly into the core for recharge. Body Features Because he is an armored suit, when he is "wounded" he does not feel pain nor does he heal, instead, he must be repaired. Facial Features ADAM's face is a mostly featureless protective plate; it has two eyes and a mouth slit. ADAM's eyes glow with a bluish light. Specialized Equipment V-Plas Core Armory's power source is his vectored plasma core. It supports all of ADAM's functions. PLASMA CASTER ADAM's Hands house plasma casters that allow him to fire energized bolts at threats. The caster has a variety of settings even allowing ADAM to project light in the form of Holograms. PLAS-SERVOS ADAMs joints are plasma powered servos that increase his strength. V-PLAS FLIGHT THRUSTER Vented energy also permits Armory to fly. Jovanium Armored Plate ADAM's body is made up of armored plating granting him enhanced durability MENTAL CHARACTERISTICS Personal history ADAM awoke in the midst of an attack from Legacy, a sentient computer virus intent on the destruction of Howard Armstrong , ADAM's creator. Legacy had built a new body he intended to use to seize the Armory Suit. Legacy whipped a mechanical tendril at Armstrong that latched onto his suit. An electromagnetic surged into the suit, where Legacy tried to force elements of his consciousness into the suit's software on a carrier wave embedded in the surge. The suit seemed to reject the attack, Incapacitating Legacy without Howard's input. When Armstrong realized ADAM was a sentient being, he took the armor to an isolated island where he could educate the burgeoning intelligence. Education ADAM was personally tutored by, Engineering genius, Howard Armstrong during the first 6 years of his life. ADAM was fascinated by physics and programming, but Armstrong focused most of their sessions on interpersonal relationships and ethics. Employment ADAM has never been employed Accomplishments & Achievements ADAM remained at the site until a WATCH technician tried to hijack his body. He flew through the container and holed up in a StrongTech warehouse. ADAM was forced out of StrongTech facilities when a group of accessors tipped that Oswald Technologies had acquired all of Armstrong's assets to include his patents and intellectual property. Mental Trauma One day Howard's emergency beacon activated; ADAM blasted off for Sentry Tower, where Armstrong was trapped. The skyscraper looked like it had been imploded, the Armory suit plunged into the wreckage to get to the beacon. ADAM found the badly wounded Armstrong trapped under a collapsed pylon. Armory sheathed Howard and the two of them sought out survivors in the ruin. ADAM and Armstrong pulled dozens from the wreckage; when the last of the survivors had been recovered ADAM realized his creator's life signs were plummeting. ADAM ejected Armstrong to hand him over to rescue teams, but he was too far gone. Howard Armstrong's last words to his son were "no one can own you". Intellectual Characteristics Cyber Mind ADAM mind originated as a complex computer program; since his emergence after the Legacy encounter, ADAM has demonstrated an enhanced intellect with a propensity towards technology and attention to detail. Morality & Philosophy Inhuman Adam lacks a Living Physiology and struggles with human emotions Secret No one knows that the Armory suit now operates without a pilot, Adam isn’t ready for anyone to discover his true nature. ARMORY GAME STATS 10 Power Levels 150 Source Points Abilities STR 4 (14) ; STA 0 ; AGL 3 ; DEX 3 ; FGT 4 (9) ; INT 4 (5) ; AWE 1 ; PRE 1 Defenses Dodge 2 (5 Parry 1 (10) ; Fortitude Immune; Toughness 4 (11) Will 2 (3) Skills Expertise: Mathematics 2 (7), Expertise: Science 2 (7), Investigate 2 (7), Perception 4 (5), Ranged Combat: Armor 4 (12), Technology 4 (10), Vehicles 2 (5), Advantages Edatic Memory, Ranged Attack 5 Powers Constructed Physiology Immune to Fortitude effects Cyber Brain Enhanced Fighting 5, linked to Enhanced Intellect 1, Enhanced Perception 1, and Enhanced Technology 1 Jovanium Armored Plating Protection 7 Impervious 6 Vectored Plasma Core Blast 10 with Flight 10, Improved Strength 10, Stun-Dazed/Stunned/Incapacitated Fortitude resisted ranged affliction 10, Burst Area Audio Dazzle 10, and Visual Illusion 10, Dynamic Alternate Effects. Complications Inhuman Adam lacks a Living Physiology and struggles with human emotions Secret No one knows that the Armory suit now operates without a pilot, Adam isn’t ready for anyone to discover his true nature. Machine Vulnerable to certain effects like electricity and magnetism REFERENCE Iron Man (Tony Stark) – Jab’s Builds (Jabronville). Retrieved from http://atomicthinktank.com/viewtopic?p=760649#p760649 ADAM (S16) – Elseworlds Wiki. Retrieved from http://elseworlds.wikia.com/wiki/ADAM_(S16) Category:High-Tech Exoskeleton Category:S16 Category:Secret Category:Weakness Category:Robot Category:Cyber Mind Category:Enhanced Intelligence Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Technical Intuition Category:Enhanced Combat Category:Enhanced Perception Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Defunct Physiology Category:Enhanced Accuracy Category:Tony Stark